The Birth Of A Champion
by RoseDemon
Summary: Jann Lee - Lei Fang one shot. Can't say much here without giving the whole thing away, and besides I think the title is enough of a hint. Not very fluffy, but not that angsty either. Hope you enjoy it.


Authors Note: standard disclaimers apply. I got the inspiration for this after exhausting 's supply of Jann Lee/Lei Fang fics. There really aren't enough out there, so if anyone knows good ones, feel free to recommend them to me through comments.

------------------------------------

Jann Lee tapped his finger against his knee in time to the music in his headphones. Everyone else was downstairs in the bar, celebrating the start of the new tournament, but he preferred to clear his mind with a little music, alone. Drinking with future opponents on the eve of battle seemed a bit ridiculous. It wasn't until the knocking on his door turned into pounding that it intruded into his music. He pulled off his headphones and blinked in surprise.

"Who's there?" he called grumpily, annoyed at being disturbed. Why couldn't they just get drunk and leave him in peace?

"Let me in," a female voice demanded.

Jann Lee groaned in frustration, but picked himself up off the floor. If he said no, she'd just cause a bigger ruckus. He opened the door and a flushed Lei Fang stormed into his room. She stopped in the middle of it and turned back to look cockily at Jann Lee, her hand on her hip. Her cheeks her flushed and she was wearing little more than a sarong; something about her posture made it clear to the young man that she was drunk.

"Lei Fang, what are you doing here?" Jann Lee demanded in annoyance, "You should be in your own room. Getting sobered up," he couldn't resist adding acidly.

She ignored his suggestion, looking at him haughtily. "I am not a child," she declared, her speech only slightly slurred.

"Yeah..." the fighter muttered, arching an eyebrow. Annoyed as he was at her intrusion, he couldn't help finding her comical.

"I'm not," she pressed, stepping forward with a fierce expression on her face. "You treat me like a weakling and a little kid, but I have come out on top in plenty of tournaments, I've surpassed all of my teachers. You fought against me and come out with more than a bruise to show for it."

By the end of her tirade she stood uncomfortably close, clearly invading Jann Lee's personal space. He could smell her drink on her breath, something sweet and fruity.

"Whatever you say," he grunted, stepping back, "Now, go back to your room..."

"I'm not a child either," Lei Fang interrupted him again, her voice almost pouty. Her hands went to the knot of the sarong.

Jann Lee's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do. That would be a distraction that wouldn't be so easy to ignore. "Lei Fang, stop, you're drunk!" he protested frantically. Not listening to him, the girl let the sarong drop to the floor. She had a pair of lacy panties underneath. Jann Lee's mind plumetted down from his training to more earthly matters, in other words, straight to the gutter. Martial Arts champion or not, he was a young, hot-blooded man and Lei Fang was gorgeous.

"I'm not a child," she repeated, purring it this time and gliding close to him again, "And if you can't see me as a woman you're a fool."

He swallowed hard and tore his eyes away from her. Sneaking around her, he picked up the sarong and held it out to the shameless girl. "Get dressed and go to your room," he hissed, still trying his hardest to do the right thing and not look.

"Maybe not a fool as much impotent," Lei Fang drawled in a cold voice, "What man in his right mind would refuse me? None."

The sarong dropped from Jann Lee's hand. He could gather up his willpower and do the right thing. But now she was questioning his manhood and his growing lust coupled with wounded pride and anger overweighed moral principles.

"Not a man, am I?" he growled, grabbing Lei Fang's arm and pulling her close. She put her other hand on his shoulder willingly, pressing her body even closer to his than his grip demanded. Jan Lee lowered his head to hers and began to kiss her, while his hands went to her hips. Lei Fang braced her weight agianst him, wrapping her legs around his weight. His throbbing hard-on was pressing against her now, separated only by her panties and his shorts.

He didn't give her a chance to comment on it, however, still kissing her as he brought her to the bed and lowered her into it. It wasn't until morning that they finally fell asleep.

When Jann Lee woke up well into the afternoon that day, Lei Fang was already gone. He felt both preterbed and relieved by that, as well as angry at himself for being unable to resist her. During the two week pre-tournament training period that followed, he saw little of her, which both suited him and did nothing to soothe his irritation. The closer the date of the tournament got, the more aggitated he felt. There was a reason he never really made friends with the rest of the usual contestants. Fighting a woman was one thing, these women were fighters, genderless more or less. Lei Fang, however, was no longer a woman or a fighter, she was a lover. Striking someone whose body he held in his arms and caressed, making her cry out in pain, while only two weeks ago she moaned in pleasure, it just wasn't right. Jann Lee didn't believe in god, but he spent a lot of time praying that he wouldn't end up facing her come tournament day.

He got his wish suddenly and not quite in the way he hoped. On the eve of the tournament, Lei Fang withdrew, packed up her things and disappeared without a goodbye. Whatever relief Jann Lee felt, it got lost in far less pleasant feelings. Was she regretting sleeping with him that badly? He felt bitter, and angry, blamed himself for taking advantage of her when she was drunk, and blamed her for putting him into such turmoil. He did the only thing he could do, channelled the vicious feelings into his opponents and won the tournament.

Half a year passed and another tournament was being held at the same location. Feeling unsettled, Jann Lee asked the organizers if Lei Fang had agreed to participate. She hasn't responded to the invitation. Asking around the other contestants, he found out that in fact she hasn't been seen around the tournament circuit at all the last few months. After a week of deliberation, the fighter made up his mind and instead of heading for the tournament grounds, he went to Lei Fang's last known address.

In a reversal of the scene that started it all, he ended up pounding on her door. "You can let me in or I can break this fucking door down," he yelled in frustration, determined to face her and get some answers to finally settle his mind. The lock clicked and as he opened the door, he heard footsteps and another door close.

Jann Lee entered and stalked across the hallway to the door to what had to be the bedroom. "Lei Fang, come out of there," he called.

"No," she answered petulantly, "And just try breaking this door down, just try."

Not bothering, Jann Lee launched straight into a bitter speech, "Half a year ago you almost broke my door down, flung yourself naked at me, and then ran away from the tournament! What the hell did you think you were doing? Don't tell me you regretted it, you seemed plenty happy that night. What, were you afraid I'd demand you sleep with me every night after that or something? You ran from me like I was some kind of monster! I understand how important concentration is during a tournament, I wouldn't have interfered with your training. Instead, you ran off and completely ruined my concentration, I almost lost because of you..."

"There are things more important than winning a stupid tournament!" Lei Fang shrieked, flinging the door open furiously.

As Jann Lee looked at her, his jaw slackened, eyes widening. His first, somewhat ridiculous, thought was that she had gotten incredibly out of shape in the last six months. But that wasn't it, of course. Even to someone who could be as dense as Jann Lee it was painfully obvious that Lei Fang was heavily pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally found the presence of mind to ask.

Lei Fang rested her hands defensively on her belly. "Why?" she asked sulkily, "It'd ruin your concentration and get in the way of your winning the tournament."

"Well, why didn't you tell me after the tournament?" he muttered, eyeing her stomach warily.

"Knowing you, you'd probably just yell at me for being careless and not being prepared and then you'd probably deny it was you. From what I remember of that night, you were under the impression that I had experience," she answered drily.

"Oh," he replied, flushing. It's true he wrote off her boldness to experience rather than drunkenness, mainly because if he had to contemplate taking her virginity on top of everything it'd be more than he could handle. "So when were you going to tell me?" he asked, taking a step forward carefully.

Lei Fang bit on her lower lip and looked away from him. Jann Lee blinked and stared at her incredulously.

"You were going to have my baby and not even tell me?" he demanded, feeling his anger rise, "How the hell could you do that to me?!"

"The way you always treated me, you seemed like the kind of guy who never wanted to get saddled with a child," Lei Fang looked back into his eyes boldly, "I thought I was doing you a favor. I can do this on my own, well, my parents will help, but we'll be fine. So go fight your tournaments." By the end of her tirade, her voice was breaking, tears running down her face.

"That's right, I'm going to enter the tournament and win it," Jann Lee said quietly, but he walked to the crying woman and hugged her shoulders carefully. "I'm going to win this one and all the rest of them. After all, I'm going to need that prize money to look after you and the baby."

"What?" Lei Fang sniffled, looked up at him while leaning into his embrace.

"Well, there's no way I'd let daddy's money take care of my woman and child," Jann Lee sniffed, resting a hand on her belly, "I thought we'd already established that I'm a man."

Lei Fang laughed through her tears, resting a head on his shoulder, while the baby chose this moment to enter the conversation.

"It kicked!" Jann Lee almost jerked his hand away in surprise.

"He," Lei Fang corrected him with a grin.

"Already a fighter! Great, I can start teaching him as soon as he's born!" Jann Lee announced excitedly.

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Lei Fang noted, "besides, I want to make sure he is doing well in school before he can take up extra curricular activities."

"Like school matters," Jann Lee said dismissively, "With us as parents, this kid's bound to be a champion."


End file.
